The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present disclosure. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background of the invention section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Water recreation, sports and fitness equipment usually need platforms. The platforms made of metal materials are always heavy and not weather-resistant. The platforms made of, for example, plastics are normally lack of strength and stiffness to support heavy duty.
Fiber-reinforced plastic (FRP) is formed of a resin that is subsequently reinforced by a fibrous material that is composed of reinforcing fibers such as carbon fibers or glass fibers. FRP is a well-known material. However, it has not been reported that an assembleable platform made of the FRP exists in the market.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.